Returning Home
by xheart to thee
Summary: [RickEvy Focused] Ok this is just a fic on what I wanted to happen when they came back from Egypt after 'The Mummy Returns'. ON HOLD
1. Default Chapter

**Ok this is my first Mummy fic so do not laugh at it! I'm new to the Mummy fic writing business! I do Charmed ones but I thought I would try my luck at a Mummy one! The first time I watched these movies I was obsessed! Well more obsessed with Rick and Evy (I get certain obsessions with couples from shows like Piper and Leo from Charmed the obsession there isn't funny!!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mummy cast (which is unlucky because I wouldn't mind owning Brenda Fraiser!) **

**This is my take on what happened when the O'Connells and Jonathon came back to London at the end of _The Mummy Returns_ (My favourite of them!) Its only going to be a few chapters on how I wanted them to be a family. Thanks Molz xXx**

Chapter 1

The house had a certain chill to it. It was quite dusty as it had not been inhabited in a few days. Nine to be exact. Those nine days included seven of the worst days in Evelyn O'Connell's life. They had begun quiet and normal or as normal as you can get being married to Rick O'Connell and trying to raise an eight year old replica of him. Evy set her book down that she had began reading and stood up with a stretch. She ruffled her brown hair and rubbed her eyes. She had not been sleeping very well since they had come back. She presumed it was to do with al the stress of her son being taken away and nearly losing Rick to a pit of grabbing arms. She shivered at the thought of losing two of the three most important people in her life. She looked down at the book she had been reading. _'Wuthering Heights'_ She had read the book so many times she could rhyme it of but I suppose that is what you get from working as a librarian for so long.

'Honey?' She heard a deep voice come from the door. She knew who it belonged to. It was her husband of 9 years. She got up and headed towards the door.

'Hey.' She said and kissed him on the cheek. 'What took you so long you said you would only be a few minutes.'

'I know but I got side tracked.' Rick said.

'With?' She asked inquisitively.

'With this!' He said and brought out a bouquet of Roses from behind his back.

'Aww they are beautiful but what for?' She said taking the flowers and smelling them.

'No reason. Just for being my wife.' He said and kissed her.

'Ooo…' She giggled. They kissed again until they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

'Ugh get a room.' Came the voice of Alex O'Connell, the ever sarcastic son of theirs. They stopped kissing and turned towards their son. He was now sitting on one of the high backed chairs in the lounge. He had blonde hair although Evy didn't quite understand where he got it from. He had eyes like his father and the courage of his dad and he had her love of Egypt. He was definitely their son.

'What's up Alex?' Rick asked placing his hand around Evy's slender waist.

'Nothing. Glad to be home.' Alex said and climbed of the chair and headed to his room, presumably to play with his electrical train set he had gotten for his birthday.

'He seems ok Rick why did you ask?' Evelyn asked.

'No reason, just curious.' Rick turned to face her. 'Now where were we?' He kissed her softly. 'I think it was just about here.' This made Evy giggle and he kissed her again.

'Oh please.' Another familiar voice said. They stopped and Rick's face denoted a look of irritation.

'Jonathan what are you doing here?' Evy asked straightening her dress.

'Well old mum correct me if I'm wrong but don't I live here?' Jonathan said with a hint of drunkness in his tone.

'Well you do but we thought you were at…oh what is her name? The blonde girl, her house.' Rick said.

'Well I was but that was until her long lost husband returned.' He said. 'I mean why is it I always get the ones who are not available?' He said heading to the bar area to pour himself a brandy.

'I don't know Jonathan but I do know that you maybe shouldn't have another of those as it looks like you have had a few already.' Evelyn said going over to him and taking the brandy bottle out of his hands.

'Evy I am old enough to know when I have had enough and that is not now. Give me!' He said and snatched the bottle from her hand.

Rick watched the two siblings and a smile crept on his face. They were so amusing just to sit back and watch them bicker.

'Look Jonathan it is my duty as your sister to look after you and make sure you don't become an alcoholic. Now please get to bed!' She said motherly.

'Evy.' Jonathan whined.

'Bed.' She said sternly. Jonathan dropped his head and walked of like a young boy who has just been told of by his mother. Rick came over and watched as he left and laughed.

'What?' Evy said grumpily.

'Nothing it's just you two are funny…especially when he is drunk' He said. Evy just shrugged her shoulders and went over to the sofa and sat down and took her shoes off and set her feet up on the end of the sofa. Rick came and lifted her feet and sat down and put her feet on his knees. He rubbed her petite feet and looked at her adoringly. She was beautiful even if she was falling asleep. Actually it was then that he thought she looked the most beautiful. When she was peaceful. To him she looked beautiful all the time. He looked at her closed eyes and he could see her hazel eyes. It was her eyes he had fell in love with first. They were so mysterious and that was what he loved about her also. She was mysterious in her own ways. He was blinked out of his trance by her snore. He simply smiled and lifted her feet off his knees and lifted her up in his muscular arms. She moaned a bit but then settled her head into the crook of his neck and he carried her upstairs to their room.

**Ok that is the end of that chapter! The next chapter will be basically about the main point of the story. I'm going to tell you now that it doesn't include mummies it is just about family life and stuff like that so if you don't like that kinda stuff you probably wont like this fic! Anyways please review to tell me to go on or not thanks MolzxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aww thanks I'm glad you guys reviewed my feeble opening chapter! Ok well thanks anyways and here goes chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mummy cast (which is unlucky because I wouldn't mind owning Brenda Fraiser!) **

Chapter 2

The sun shone through the net curtains of the O'Connell Manor master bedroom where two figures spelt soundly. The figures looked so peaceful and calm comfortable with one another's company.

'The sun came up.' Evelyn said as she stirred. She patted her husband's back and he shifted a bit and then opened his eyes. 'Honey time to get up. Alex has to be left at school. Summer is over.' She said and kissed his cheek and whispered. 'Which means the house is ours..' She smirked knowing he could see her smile. Rick smiled and got out of bed as fast as you could say 'Bob's Your Uncle' Evy laughed as she watched him change quickly and leave the bedroom to rouse his son. She climbed out of bed and suddenly a wave of nauseous came over her. She breathed over it and shrugged it away.

'Probably Rick's cooking.' She said softly smiling at how awful her spouse's kitchen skills were. She put her dressing gown on and made her way downstairs to prepare a breakfast for her family.

'Mum, do I have to go?' Alex whined as he sat down at the table his shirt and tie shoddily done up. Evy went over to him and button his top button and did his tie up again.

'Yes you do. Now eat up and go brush your teeth.' She said as she finished his tie. Alex groaned and began eating his cereal. He hated school. Not only was it the most boring place but he wasn't exactly what you call popular. Every one thought of him as the little Egyptian Kid. It wasn't that he was bullied, his friends called him the little Egyptian Kid, but it was just he didn't like being put into a category of a geek who was obsessed with Egypt and Mummies. It wasn't his fault he loved it, technically it was his mum and dads. He sighed again and left the table preparing for another long day of work and 'fun' as his mum put it.

'Ok well I'm off to leave Alex to school. I will be back soon.' Rick said as he kissed his wife goodbye. Evy watched them leave and then she sighed and sat down at the table. She was feeling hot and bothered and a bit icky. She had felt like it ever since they had returned from their latest adventure in Egypt. She thought it may have been something to do with the weather, meaning she might have sun stroke but she ruled that out after a few days as sun stroke doesn't last that long. She had thought of a few other things but all had been ruled out. There was only one thing left but she didn't know how it could have came about…she was always careful. She thought for a few more moments until she heard the door bang and a very sleepy Jonathan came in rubbing his eyes.

'Mhmp.' Came the noise from the sleepy man,

'Good morning to you too.' Evy said smiling. 'Rough night?' She asked getting up to get him some coffee.

'You would know, you caused it.' He grumbled.

'Me?' Evy asked putting on surprise face.

'Yes, if you had of let me have some more brandy..' he said but Evy interrupted him

'You would feel much worse. I was helping you.' She said. 'Here have coffee and stop blaming your mishap on me.' He sipped his coffee and then spoke.

'Where is Rick?'

'Leaving Alex off to school.' She answered simply.

'Oh poor old chap, back to school. I never liked school I did.' He said.

'Yes I know and school never liked you.' She said sitting down beside him.

'Well it's not my fault I found it boring. I wasn't like you and your little Library.' He sniggered. Evy gave him a look and he put his face back in his coffee.

'I'm back.' Came Rick's voice from the hallway.

'In here.' Evy called to him. A moment later he came back in and stood behind Evy placing his hands on her shoulders. 'Morning Jon. Sleep well?' He smiled.

'Just great.' He mumbled and went back to his paper he had found on the seat behind him.

'Ooo a ray of sunshine as always. Well good morning honey.' He said kissing Evy's head.

'Mmmm.' She said.

'I'm getting out of here. This mushiness is killing me this early in the morning.' Jonathan said and he got up and left with his coffee.

'Thought he'd never leave.' Rick said as he took the free seat.

'Yea…' She said. 'Now where were we?'

'I think here.' He said as he moved his chair closer to her and kissed her softly.

Evy kissed him back but again a wave of nausea hit her and she stopped. 'Maybe we should continue this later on. I'm not feeling up for it now.' She said rubbing her stomach.

'Are you ok?' He asked as worry came to him.

'Yes I'm fine. Just tired.' She said. She got up and began to wash up. Rick narrowed his eyes and looked at her.

**Ok end of that short chapter. If you guys are smart you will probably be able to see where this is going….Please review! Molz xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow thank you for the reviews! Im glad people like it!**

Chapter 3

'Evy honey shall I pick Alex up?' Rick's voice came from the kitchen.

Evy looked up from her book 'The Mysteries of Egypt' and rubbed her head. 'Uh…yea sure.' She heard the door shut and then she rubbed her head again. She stood up and felt a sudden wave of dizziness pass over her. She grabbed the handle of the chair for balance. She had been getting these dizzy spells a lot recent and now she knew she couldn't blame it on Rick's dinner as that was well enough a while ago. She set her book down and looked in the mirror, rearranged her curls which had fallen away from her hair pin. She looked rather pale. She knew this wasn't because tiredness. She knew exactly what was wrong with her. She sighed and stood up. She didn't need this right now. She found it hard enough with Alex but another baby? And with Alex being that much older than it…how would he react? How would Rick react? Would he be susceptible to the news of another O'Connell? She wasn't sure if he would be or rather if she was ready.

'Dad, can I ask you a question?' Alex said from the backseat of the car.

'Sure son. Fire away.' Rick said as he changed gear into third.

'Well when we were in school Richard was talking about his mom and dad having another baby and how he didn't like the idea cause then he wouldn't be the only kid. You wouldn't do that to me would you?' He asked.

'Well I don't know kiddo. You can tell your mom that as she is the one who normally deals with this sort of situation.' Alex's face filled with confusion and Rick laughed as he took his eyes from the rear mirror. 'You'll learn when you're older kid.' They continued the journey in silence with Alex still trying to understand what his father had meant.

'Ok Evy you know you are probably imagining things' Evelyn said to herself as she paced in her room. 'You are probably just stressed what with all the work at the Library.' She paced a few more times and then she heard the door shut and small foot steps run up the stairs. Suddenly the door opened and Alex walked in. 'Hey Alex how was school?'

'Fine. Mom, Dad asked me to ask you this question.' He said breathless after running up the stairs at full speed.

'Yes?' She said.

'Well Richard in my class said his mom is going to have another baby and he said he didn't want them to have a baby because then he would be the only child. You and Dad wouldn't do that to me would you?' He asked blinking.

'Well…Alex you can't plan these sort of things…sometimes they just happen.' She said knowing otherwise.

'Oh.' Was Alex's reply. 'Well just don't do it to me.' He said and went over and hugged his mother's waist. 'Mom, are you getting fat?' He asked. Evy's facial expression changed.

'Pardon?'

'Well it's just I don't remember your tummy being this big when I hug you.' He said, not knowing he had upset his mother.

'Well Aex Richard O'Connell your mother is certainly not fat. That is very insulting to say to a woman.' She said angered slightly.

'Sorry mom.' He said and hugged her once more and then left the room feeling guilty. Evelyn sat down on the rocking chair and placed her hand on her stomach. Alex was right, her stomach certainly was bigger. But that wasn't gluttony this was something else. Something amzing. A miracle. Evy opened her eyes. Was she just thinking that this was amazing? Maybe she was happy about the situation. She caressed her stomach and smiled. She was pregnant, she could feel it. Her face filled with joy and she giggled.

'Was that giggling I heard?' Her brother's voice came from the doorway. Evy opened her eyes to see Jonathan standing watching her.

'Maybe.' She said and stood up.

'Is there something wrong?' He asked. He knew what was up because women don't just rub their stomachs for the fun of it…do they? He blinked the thought away.

'Well…there is something but I want to tell Rick first.' She smiled and patted her brother's shoulder before heading downstairs to her husband. Jonathan watched her go and smiled. Was he going to be an uncle again?

**Ok end of that short chapter. It was just really a wee chapter to tell us what is happening! Please tell me what you think? Should I continue? Thanks Molz xXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! **

lilylynn-aww thanks so much!

Kalena-Thankies Karen…..love ya!

**I know been ages since update but here it is!!!**

Chapter 4

Evelyn walked into the kitchen where she saw her husband reading the paper. She silently sat down beside him and placed her hands together on top of the table.

'Um…Rick?' She said.

'Hm?' He said from behind the paper.

'Can we talk?' She asked.

'Sure.' He said the paper still covering his face,

'Perhaps you could put the paper down and look at me.' He put the paper down and looked at her.

'Is everything ok?' He asked.

'Well…' She stuttered. She was unsure of how to tell him. Should she just get it out or should she ramble for a few moments as she tended to do in times like this. 'That depends on how you take the situation in because on one hand this could be really good for us and for Alex but yet maybe he might not like the idea of it and then begin to act oddly…' She rambled.

'Um…Honey, maybe you could just tell me what this is about instead of rambling incoherently for the sake of it.' He smiled his killer smiled and Evy melted. She knew he would be perceptive to the idea…she hoped.

'Well um….you know when we were in Egypt saving our son and you talked about maybe having another child to keep Alex company so he hopefully wouldn't get into trouble like that again…were you being serious?' She asked crossing her legs uncomfortably.

'Well I mean I don't know, maybe if he had had a brother earlier he wouldn't have gotten bored and started through our things….but why do you ask?' He asked with confusion.

'Well because maybe Alex might get a brother in 5 months…' She stopped and looked at Rick smiling. It took Rick a few moments to register the news and when it sunk in his face filled with joy.

'You mean?' He asked. Evy simply nodded. He pushed his chair back and got up and went straight to his wife and pulled her out of the seat and hugged her. She laughed with joy.

'So I guess this means you're happy about it?' She asked still laughing.

'Happy? Evy this is the best thing that could have happened.' He smiled and he kissed her softly on the lips.

'Does this mean what I predicted?' Came Jonathans voice. The happy couple parted and looked at their brother-in-law and brother.

'Yes Jonathan.' Evelyn said.

'Congratulations old mum.' He said and went over and hugged her and protectively passed his hand over her tiny swelling. Evy smiled and hugged her big brother tightly. Rick interrupted the brother-sister moment by mentioning that they had yet to tell Alex.

'Oh yes you're right. Well would now be a good time?' Evy asked looking at Rick. He nodded. 'Ok well then what are we waiting for.' She said and took Ricks hand and they walked up to their sons room. They knocked the door and walked in. They saw Alex playing with his toy cars and Evelyn smiled.

'Son your mum and I have something we would like to talk to you about.' Rick said looking at his son as he looked up from his cars.

'Okay.' He said.

'Well come sit here.' Evy said as she patted the bed where she had sat down. He walked reluctantly over to her and sat down. 'Ok well Alex daddy and I have something to tell you.'

'Yes son. It is important.' Rick said sitting beside Evy and taking her small hand in his. He caressed her hand with his thumb and looked into her hazel eyes and nodded. She looked back to her son and smiled.

'Ok well Alex you know how you are our son and we wont ever neglect you.' Alex nodded confusingly. 'Well we want to tell you that….'

'What mommy is trying to say is….that…' He stumbled.

'Yea?' Alex asked. 'Are you going to tell me or not cause if you're not can I go play?'

'No wait. Evy you tell him.' Rick said.

'Ok. Well Alex, ok how do I say this. You are going to be a big brother.' She said all at once.

'Huh?' Alex asked.

'Mom is having a baby.' Rick said 'as-a-matter-of-factly'

'Oh.' He looked disappointed but nodded and got of the bed and went back to his toys. Evelyn looked from her son to her husband and to her son again.

'Alex, are you ok with this?' She asked.

'Yep.' He said and then began to play. Rick pulled Evelyn up from the bed and escorted her out of the room.

'Rick…'

'I know Evy I know but give him a few days.' He reassured her as always and she smiled and leant in and kissed him softly.

**Ok I know very short but don't worry the next one will be longer! Please review I would love you for it! Molz xXx**


End file.
